


The Meaning of Trust

by RainonyourBack



Series: Spice // Sugar [1]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Lime, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: What does 'first time' even mean?
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Spice // Sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Meaning of Trust

The idea of the ‘first time’ is a lie, Hao thinks. Every time is the first time.

It’s not his first time with a woman; not even with two. And yet it’s _a_ first time, all over again. He drinks in Tamao’s quiet, flushed face; smiles at Jeanne’s false confidence. Feels, in himself, the distant worry of performance, of pleasing, of loss. If he doesn’t do this right?

Tamao’s eyes catch his, and there is such trust in them. Still, as the most experienced of them, he takes the time to soothe and to tease, to guide and to encourage.

Jeanne is in such a hurry to take off her shirt that her fingers snag in the buttons, and her breath comes in short, complicated pants. “We have all the time in the world,” he tells her, taking her hand to bring it to his lips. She glances at him nervously. He smiles.

“Breathe.”

Forehead against forehead, they do it together, and she kisses him like it’s the air in his lungs she needs.

“How cute,” whispers a voice beside them. Tamao. When Hao turns his head, she has shed her dress and her bra. The way she rests a hand on her own breast is seductive. Her grin predatory.

“Come here,” she orders, and Jeanne is easily swayed, bringing him along.

It’s slow, tentative; it’s sweet, and it’s new.

_Their_ first time.


End file.
